There's an end to everything
by Justanothersinger
Summary: '...and the beginning to hell just around the corner, love.' Prologue to Dirty talk and Butterfly Kisses. Crossposted on tumblr as heart-machine-drama-queen


_**To all the people who've left me such glowing reviews, thank you so much. I'd initially wanted to stop at Butterfly Kisses but decided to write a prologue of sorts to the series as per an anon's request. Thank you for supporting this series for as long as it'd been drawn out; you've really made me smile over the past few months. **_

_**Truly from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**_

_**Trigger warnings: Rape, graphic descriptions of violence.**_

There's an end to everything.

A Kagerou Project fanfiction

It's been days since he's slept. Not short, shallow naps but actual _sleep. _For longer than 5 hours.

Most of the time, he goes to sleep in front of the lonely glow of the computer at god only knew what time of the night. Or mornings.

So his bed is cluttered and the intruder scoffs before he starts to clear it away.

He tries to ask what he was doing. He was a killer, Shintaro had asked him to kill him. That didn't mean he could trust him.

He shouldn't have asked. It should have been obvious.

Sweat slicks his hair to his forehead and tears prick his eyes. Ruthless fingers tug at his hair, pulling him further in. His jaw works as more of the man's cock is forced down his throat, his hands weakly pushing at hips to keep them still. Lips as dry as his throat tight around him, working with his hands.

"You're terrible at this. Are you seriously a virgin?"

Shintaro's cheeks are already flushed red but humiliation, warm under tear-stained skin, is taut over his body, tense like wire. When he gradually sets into a rhythm, when Kuroha finally grows hard under his ministrations, he feels the metal of the gun against the nape of his neck. Cold demands.

When he protests, the stranger laughs.

"You're going to die anyway. What I'm doing now wouldn't last long. And I don't have any obligation of killing you."

Shintaro's legs are bare and his hands are tied. And he shivers as he feels the gun trail down his thigh, low, dangerously low.

"You were the one who wanted your death to be as painful as possible. Wouldn't this help the process along?"

Humiliation.

But in a way, he was right. Shintaro had wanted this.

His knees press into the mattress and his back burns. He groans as fangs bite at his shoulder, his neck. His head is pushed down so far that he could barely breathe as his attacker pushes harder and harder in him.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

He sees the faint scars on his wrists, his arms under his sleeves.

And Shintaro smiles.

He opens his lips and voices his pain.

There's laughter mixed in.

And there's a pause before the blade finally, _finally _starts cutting through his skin. Away from his veins, to his muscles as painful, as deep as possible.

His tendons.

Slow and painful. The pain itself nearly makes him buckle. His erection had long since flagged.

And he still kept going. Thrusting harder, harder, _harder _in him, pushing further in him. Sometimes, he hits a spot inside of Shintaro that makes him pause, makes him shudder, a delicious feeling of pleasure overshadowed by pain. Spilling more blood on the white of the bedsheets with superficial cuts on his torso, his arms, matching old scars.

Until he feels his attacker tense, sees the blade drop and feels hands tighten on his waist, until Kuroha releases in him, until he's filled with hot, filthy white.

Shintaro's hands are numb. He's lying down somehow.

And the intruder had clambered off the bed, zipping his pants back up.

"This was more interesting than I thought it would be." He says and he looks back towards Shintaro with a smirk, a cruel smirk, "I'm surprised."

He moves back towards Shintaro, until his face is mere inches away. Licking a strand of drool away from the boy's chin.

"I'll visit again in the next loop. Maybe a little earlier next time. Look forward to it, Shintaro-kun~"

And as Shintaro closes his eyes, as the world seems to fall apart at the seams around him, a thought passes through his mind, mere seconds before its final shutdown.

_How did he know my name?_

One answer makes itself known, but he's long stopped fighting.

Before his eyes turn glassy, there's a flash of red.

And then no more.

Nothing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
